In The Making
by SiriusHPLuvr
Summary: second story my sister and I wrote we love the show and we dont own anythng except our own characters please read and Rate :
1. Characters

Characters

**Main Characters**

Venus Rappaport-Director

Alexis Rappaport-Assistant Director, Make-Up Artist, Costume Designer

Tripp Campbell

Derek Jupiter

Burger Pitt

Ash

**Minor Characters**

Izzy Fuentes

Jared

Beth Campbell

Arlene Rocca

Grandma Nana

Mando-Camera Man

Spencer-Song Writer

Ryuzaki-Set Designer

Zac-Light designer

Ariel-Alexis and Venus' Assistant

William-Sound Technician

Chris-Venus and Alexis' Manager


	2. Chapter 1

"Sis we need to get back on top of the T.V franchise we need to be bigger than Jonas, Icarly, and Hannah Montana." Venus stated pacing around her office. "Defiantly Hannah Montana!" Alexis said with a snarl. "But how?" "Well I heard Disney XD was looking for a new show and I started brainstorming." Venus said sitting at her laptop and pulling up her scripts for Alexis to look at. "My favorite is about the band living with the freshman." "Why the hell are they living with a freshman?" "Alex What happened to your sense of humor? The band of 3 is from the 80's and they don't have a lead guitarist so this kid named Tripp wins a radio contest to have dinner with them and convinces them to have him in the band." "So what if I lost my sense of humor? What's the name of the stupid show anyway?" "I haven't really thought of one yet I was thinking of naming it I'm In The Band." "Well I guess its worth a shot." "Good cuz everything is set up, auditions are tomorrow." Venus said with a smile as a man flew through the open window with a camera an a taser and tased Venus' cat. "What The Fuck!" Alexis screamed as she jumped out of her chair. "Oh that's Mando our camera man" "Oh Yea!" Mando stated walking out the door. "He's a little crazy but all we could afford right now"


	3. Chapter 2

_Okay so should I wear a V-neck t-shirt, a V-neck button up, a V-neck sweater, or a V-neck tank top? Should I wear a scarf or no scarf? OH! What leather pants should I wear? Should I answer the phone? _"Oh the phone!" Derek ran out of his closet to get the phone "Hey Burger." "Hey man I just had this amazing sandwich you should totally try one!" "Burger why did you really call?" "Oh Right! Me and my friend Ash are auditioning for a Disney XD show later as a band and since your such a good singer…" "Great" "what?" "I'm a great singer" "Yea so umm do you want to audition with us?" "sure where are the auditions?" "Down the street from Subway." "The source of the amazing sandwich?" "You Know it! It Was all…" Burger than proceeded to make a strange roaring noise into the phone. "Right anyway what time should I meet you there?" "Noon sounds good." "Okay I'm going to finish getting ready Bye" "See Ya!"

"Alexis I want you to meet Tripp Campbell the star of our show he's going to be performing with the people that audition today so we can see how he connects with them." "I'm starting to think you've been planning this for a really long time." Alexis said with a smirk. "Its very nice to meet you Tripp." "Thanks its nice to meet you to. Venus I'm going to go practice Face Down In A plate Of Nachos with Spencer." "Kay have fun see you later!" Venus Said while typing on her laptop. "What Face Down In A Plate Of Nachos? What the Hell is that? VENUS!" "Calm down its one of the songs Spencer wrote for the show. Its what the bands are going to be performing with Tripp." Alexis sat down next to Venus and turned her chair around so Venus was facing her. "V please explain to me what you have done already." "well I got the star, the auditions, I hired Mando the cameraman, Spencer the song writer, Ryuzaki the set designer, you the assistant director, makeup artist, and costume designer, Zac the light designer, Ariel or assistant, Criss the photographer, and William the sound engineer." "Okay wow where did get all the these people from?" "Chris Our Manager duh" "So how long have you known about the slot on Disney XD" Alexis asked while giving Venus a fixed expression. "umm about six months. Now come we need to get Tripp the auditions are going to start soon." Venus Stated while dragging Alexis out of the room.


	4. Chapter 3

"So where's that Derek guy he's late." Ash said fixing his spiked hair. "Well Derek is very cocky and refuses to leave his house till he thinks he looks perfect." Burger stated texting Derek. "So he probably wont even be here on time since he's so conceited." "How dare you Sir." Burger and Ash jumped at the British voice that joined them. "I'm not that cocky your making me look bad in front of the guy I don't know. Hey I'm Derek." he said while shaking Ash's hand. "Hey Bro I'm Ash." "Great now we all know each other lets go inside!" Burger said rushing the guys inside. "Are you three here to audition?" Alexis asked looking around the waiting room. "Yes we are but this guy right here, Derek needs the lyrics we know our parts" Burger confirmed pushing Derek forward as Alexis lead them down the hall. "Ill stream the lyrics on the teleprompter for him. I hope you guys are good Venus is not pleased with the people that came today."

"Tripp I just want you to know that your doing great." Venus told an exhausted looking Tripp. "Thanks." "Okay Tripp, Venus this is Ash, Burger, and Derek the last group. Guys meet Tripp and the director Venus." "You guys better be good I've been sitting here for eight hours listening to noises I didn't even know a human could make! So when ever your ready Tripp." Tripp began the song as Burger and ash started harmonizing with him and Derek belted out the lyrics.

©Cant believe you said its over.

I made u Nachos you called me cheap.

Up all night I'm so exhausted ate the Nachos and fell asleep.

Face down in a Plate of Nachos chips are pointy the sauce is hot.

Face down in a Plate of Nachos the cheese is burning it hurts a lot.

My heart numb my face number.

Guacamole is on my head now my wounds are full of salsa.

Kinda wish I was eating bread.

Face down in a Plate of Nachos the chips are pointy the sauce is hot.

Face down in a Plate of Nachos now those nachos are all I got!©

"Wow that was actually amazing!" Alexis exclaimed. "Yes Yes it was." Derek smiled while putting the mic back on the stand. "Well alright you guys can go call backs are in four days." Venus said standing up. "That's all? I came just for that? To be told we might get a call back? we were amazing! I was amazing! Why don't you just tell us we got the part already? You said all the others were making the worst noises you ever heard!" Derek screamed at Venus as the others stared in disbelief. "Excuse me Derek but whether your good, great, amazing, or awful I have to tell everyone the same thing. Now my bitchiness has gotten me places in life but I don't think yours will if you keep yelling at me. Now good day Mr. Jupiter." Venus said walking out of the room. Derek ran to he door and screamed after Venus "I always get the last word! Good Day!" "Wow Derek I hoped you wouldn't have ruined it for us we really need this job." Burger sighed while packing up his bass. "Oh Please

I know we got the part we were awesome." Derek said walking out of the room with Burger in tow. Ash turned to Alexis "Hey How's it going?" "Go" Alexis said pointing to the door while Tripp stifled back his laughter. After everyone left Alexis headed to Venus' office "You know they were the best we saw all day they deserve the job." "I know but the nerve of that Cocky Brit who does he think he is ? Him and his long hair, his skinny body, and his beautiful voice…" Alexis looked at Venus with a smirk "Venus!" "I hate that bastard how dare he say he gets the last word! I GET THE LAST WORD!" Venus rated about the singer. "So you'll call in the morning?" "Yeah." Venus said in defeat.

**A/N: So here is the next chapter I was waiting for some more reviews but maybe this post will get me more ***hint hint* **My sister and I can really use the criticism/advice you have to offer this only our second story. ****J**


	5. Chapter 4

_Should I call now or wait? Eh I should just get it over with I cant believe Ash and Burger didn't answer their phones. _Venus was arguing with herself constantly picking up the phone and then quickly hanging it up. "I'll call later ." she said to know in particular.

"Come on Ash lets go eat at iHop or something I'm bored." "Kay" "You know I cant believe what Derek did to us he practically cost us a job." "Yea but I don't know him that well so I'm not going to judge." Ash said while getting into Burgers car.

Derek was brushing his chestnut hair when he heard his cell ring. "Hello?" "Hi this is Venus I tried getting in touch with Burger and Ash but their phones are off so you were my last resort…" "okay… are you calling because we got the job?" "Yes congrats you three need to be in my office tomorrow at 11am to go though some paper work. Please let your friends know. Bye." "Okay Bye." Derek said as Venus quickly hung up. "I need to find Burger!" Derek exclaimed grabbing his car keys and running out the door. When Derek got to Burgers house he let himself in and made himself at home.

Alexis walked into her sisters office "Hey did you call yet?" "Yes I tried calling Burger and Ash but their cells are off so I got stuck calling that sleazebag Derek…" Venus mumbled rolling her eyes "Great! I'm sure it wont be that bad and Tripp seemed really excited to work with them your doing the right thing." "Yea whatever Mr. Jupiter better not be a problem on my set."

"Excuse me can I get a take out box? Thanks." Ash asked as they were getting ready to leave iHop. Burger paid the bill and they left. When they got home and saw Derek Burger got angry again. "What are you doing here?" "Holy shit how did you get in?" Ash exclaimed clearly confused. "I was bored" Derek said nonchalantly flipping channels "Well I don't want you here! You cost us a job. God your so immature you always cause problems because you think your better than everyone its ridiculous!" "Excuse me I was raised to always think highly of myself, friends, and family! And you know we were good yesterday!" Derek yelled at Burger standing up. "And you know what Venus thought we were good to If you had your phones with you, you would know that!" "Wait what are you talking about?" Ash asked butting in the fight. Derek turned around to face Ash and smiled. "Well Ash Venus called me and we got the job she wants us at her office 11am tomorrow." "We got the job? Really?" Burger asked in shock. "Yes" "That's great but still are you going to be a jerk to the director?" "NO! I have self control Burger! Ill see you guys tomorrow morning." Derek said walking out.

Here is the next chapter I wasn't crazy about this 1 but tell me what you think we have a lot more chapters written for you guys J Sorry its so short were still experimenting with our writing after a few more chapters were going to be trying something different.


End file.
